


Sokkla Saturday Week 3 - Arranged Marriage

by willsimpforazula



Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: Not my best work, but then again I thought this week's prompts were rather challenging tbh for me (excuses, shmexcuses). Also, I'd think this borderline qualifies as an arranged marriage, seeing as Zuko technically arranged it between Sokka and Azula, with neither having much say in it. Feel free to leave your comments or blow up my inbox (pls don't. or do. i'm not your parents).
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sokkla Saturday Week 3 - Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but then again I thought this week's prompts were rather challenging tbh for me (excuses, shmexcuses). Also, I'd think this borderline qualifies as an arranged marriage, seeing as Zuko technically arranged it between Sokka and Azula, with neither having much say in it. Feel free to leave your comments or blow up my inbox (pls don't. or do. i'm not your parents).

**Fire temple, Caldera City**

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"

"Would you rather be swinging from your neck in front of the Earth King?"

" _ Touche. _ "

A pause.

"Look, if it's any consolation, I'm not the biggest fan of this either."

"And how is that supposed to be consoling, my  _ soon to be husband _ ?"

"I don't know, okay. Tui and La help me."

"Y'know what, let's just get this over and done with."

* * *

It was, by all accounts a somewhat decent plan, if one discounted the feelings and emotions of the main participants of the plan or the thought that it's originator put into it. After all, it is hard to lead a resistance movement when one is physically not on any of the home island chains that you are claiming jurisdiction over. Not that it couldn't be done, but it was the principle of the matter. On the other hand, invoking diplomatic immunity was one way to discourage the vast majority of bounty hunters and hardline officials from either bankrolling or making attempts on the crown princess's life. Why Zuko didn't revoke her title, was a question she would never get an answer too even up till her dying days. But then again, one does not look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth.

As the duo ascended the steps of the temple, Sokka's mind ran through the events that led up to his current predicament of being joined in holy (or unholy, if one were to ask their opinion about it) matrimony to either a meat eating, self proclaimed 'Man with the Plan', sarcastic peasant from Azula's point of view or a mercurial, sociopathic class A war criminal that just so happened to be the sister to the current Fire Lord. 

Not that it helped matters by being as beautiful as she was.  _ You win some you lose some _ ,  _ though I definitely lost big time _ Sokka mused as they reached the halfway point up the 555 steps that led to the altar. 

It had all started a mere two weeks ago, when Sokka received a summons from the royal household to a private audience with the Fire Lord with all haste. The nature of the letter, coupled in which the way it was hand delivered by a courier meant that it was something that was for his eyes only. Intrigued and slightly worried for his friend, Sokka took the earliest express airship to the Fire Nation isles to fulfill his summons.

Upon entering the throne room, Sokka noticed that there were no guards in sight, not even the Kyoshi Warriors, who were led by the Fire Lady herself, who also happened to be Sokka ex. Not that it mattered, as it was water under the bridge but still, the absence of guards was highly suspicious. Looking around, he noticed a most conspicuous absence of a Fire Lord and thus, made himself comfortable on one of the many seats.

Somewhat jet-lagged, his eyelids almost closed when he heard a familiar raspy voice call out. Jolting awake, he saw Zuko exit from a hidden passageway and beckoned him to follow. Once they were in, Zuko sealed the passage entrance from the inside and proceeded to head down the dimly lit tunnel, expecting him to do the same.

As he caught up with him, Sokka asked "What's up with all the secrecy and hidden tunnels? Is there an imminent threat?" When Zuko did not answer his question but asked about his relationship status, Sokka grew confused. First the secrecy, then the deflection of his question with a question? Something fishy was definitely up. But seeing as the curiosity did result in the untimely demise of the alli-cat, he responded with "I'm still single, why?" 

When further questions were not being answered by Zuko, Sokka grew rather impatient and finally spun his friend around the shoulder before asking "Look, what the hell is this all about ?" "It's my sister." he replied. "Kiyi?" "No, the other one." At this reply, things suddenly clicked and Sokka responded with a weary voice "It's Azula isn't it? Why is she here?"

"Because she showed up at my palace eight days ago, looking like hammered shit. Turns out, the Kemurikage members turned on her and sold her out to some Earth Kingdom officials still salty over the capture of Ba Sing Se. Somehow she managed to avoid capture, but news had spread and now Kuei is asking for her to be handed over to be tried."  _ And executed _ , _ he thought. _ "I can't let that happen, not when she's one of the only family I have left besides Kiyi after Iroh and Ursa died. She's been through enough. I can't let her die, not like this."

"What do you want me to say? That she deserves an out? She tried to kill us all at some point or another, Zuko. You don't get a fucking waiver just because you hit some rough patch and people are now asking for your head on a silver plate. I think that's called getting what you deserve." Sokka answered. 

"Somehow I doubt you wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed." 

"Well Katara didn't actively seek the wholesale destruction of the Earth Kingdom or lead an insurgency now did she?"

"Not the point here, Sokka."

"Alright fine, what do you want me to do? Give her immunity?"

"Well, kind of yes."

"And how exactly are you going to achieve that?"

"An arranged marriage."

At this, Sokka exploded "Are you fucking kidding me? An arranged marriage to  _ her _ ? Is that the best fucking idea you could come up with? For Spirits' sake Zuko, you're the motherfucking Fire Lord!" "Be that as may, my hands are fucking tied by the council. If you have any better ideas, please do fucking share!"

Just then, a familiar voice turned both their heads to its source, an Azula who was looking none too happy at having her beauty sleep disturbed. "Could you both keep your noise down, I'm trying to sleep here. The next one to raise their voice gets a fireball right down their vocal chords, you hear me?" she growled, a blanket wrapped around her petite frame. Threat issued, she headed back to her room to resume her forty winks.

As she headed back, Sokka noticed that she was walking with a slight limp and a feeling of pity rose up in him before he tried to tamp it down, telling himself that she was still a wanted fugitive. Turning back to Zuko, he told him he would think about it for the next few days before giving him an answer or at least some form of out.

* * *

Turning his mind to the present, he noticed that they were at the top of the temple where the altar was located.  _ No turning back now _ , he thought to himself as the sage began to perform the rites necessary to make it binding. After invoking the blessing of the spirits on them, the question they had been dreading now lay as one last hurdle.

"Azula, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sokka, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The sage proclaimed, thus concluding the ceremony. 

As the couple arrived at the bottom of the steps, Zuko was waiting for them with two small booklets and a binder of documents. "How nice of you to provide us a wedding gift, Zuzu." "Ugh, don't make me regret this." Zuko replied. "I'm sure the ice muncher over here is regretting enough for the both of us. " she smirked. "One last thing, as long as Kuei is alive you are not to set foot on Fire Nation soil. But-", his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper "the skies and the seas are fair game. I'm sure between the both of you, you can figure out what that means. Now follow me, your personal airship awaits." 

As the trio made their way to the airfield, Azula turned to Sokka and asked "So, where do you have in mind,  _ dear husband _ ?" "I know a place." was his reply. 


End file.
